My Desire
by summer dash
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda pengidap penyakit mental disorder, ah dan juga seorang anti sosial. ia tak pernah berharap seorang pun datang dan berusaha membuatnya berubah. Bahkan jika itu adalah Sakura, seorang murid pindahan yang membuat sisi lainnya tertarik pada sang gadis. AU. Re-edit
1. Chapter 1

**My Desire**

**Naruto** belongs to **Mashashi Kishimoto**

The poem belongs to my dearest friends **Rizka**

This story is mine

**AU**, **OOC**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, remaja labil pengidap _mental disorder_

Cih, jangan kira kata-kata itu aku yang membuatnya

Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memilih julukan nista itu buat sosokku yang uhuk keren ini

Itu semua julukan yang diberikan gadis itu

Gadis bodoh sok tau yang selalu suka ikut campur urusanku

Gadis yang selalu terluka.

Gadis jelek, menyebalkan yang entah kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan dia

Ya, dia fans… ah bukan, dia gadisku

Jangan tanya sejak kapan aku menjalin kasih dengannya!

Dia **milik**-ku! Itu sudah pasti!

* * *

Kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi pindahan yang sayangnya tak terlalu populer

Salahkan semuanya pada Sasuke, si remaja labil itu

Gara-gara dia semua murid wanita yang ada di sekolah memusuhi-ku! Hei, bukan salahku selalu berada di sekitarnya!

Aku kan menjaganya agar tak "kambuh" lagi. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang dokter! Nah! dan dia, Sasuke akan menjadi pasien percobaanku!

Fufufufu…

Hentikan anggapan kalian yang berpikiran bahwa aku mendekati Sasuke karena aku menyukainya!

wajahku memerah bukan karena hal itu!

Dia itu memang erm… cukup tampan

Dengan rambut dan mata sekelam langit malam ditunjang dengan wajah yang mengalahkan dewa-dewa yunani itu, siapa yang wajahnya tak memerah saat membayangkan dia?

_Damn, _lagi-lagi aku membayangkannya

Aku memang tertarik dengannya, tapi hanya sebatas itu karena aku tahu diri...

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta, karena nantinya…

Ah sudahlah! yang perlu kutekankan disini.

Aku, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis menarik (jangan tertawa!) yang suka ikut campur pada urusan Sasuke (ini terkait tugasku sebagai perawatnya!)

_Doozo yoroshiku minna-saan__…_

* * *

_Kisah ini adalah kisah mengenai kedua orang remaja dan dunia disekitar mereka_

_Sebagaimana kisah-kisah remaja lain, kisah ini tentunya diwarnai dengan cinta, persahabatan, kekeluargaan, dan juga kesedihan._

_Ini bukanlah kisah yang sama dengan dongeng-dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh ibu kalian pada saat kecil.. kisah ini tidak menjanjikan kebahagiaan diakhir cerita, tapi tidak juga berarti bahwa kisah ini merupakan kisah tragis penuh air mata seperti telenovela. Ini kisah mereka, maka biarkan ini mengalir apa adanya…._

**TBC**

**a.n:** mohon maaf sebelumnya, sebenernya ini fict lama.. cuman aku mau edit biar ebih rapih dan enak dibaca… oh ya ini teaser, erm… yah pokoknya gitu deh, aku bingung… hahahaha. Semoga kalian berkenan baca fict ini

_sincerely_, putri


	2. Racing

**My Desire**

**Chapter 2 - Racing**

**Naruto** belongs to **Mashashi Kishimoto**

The poem belongs to my dearest friends **Rizka**

This story is mine

**AU**, **OOC**

_-Loving-_

_Ada banyak kata yang ingin terucap_

_Tapi batin memaksa diam tanpa suara_

_Ada banyak rasa yang ingin berbicara_

_Namun mulut memaksa senyap tanpa suara_

_Nyanyian burung seakan terhenti_

_Ketika violet sampai menutup mata_

_Ada angin membelai kalbu yang hangat_

_Kuharap..._

_Aku mampu berkata kepada pagi_

_Bahwa aku mencintainya..._

* * *

Nama pria itu Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang tengah menginjak masa remajanya itu terkenal sebagai sosok yang cuek, dingin dan pendiam. Pria yang cenderung bersifat anti sosial tersebut hanya memiliki seorang teman, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, itu pun berhubung Naruto adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Dengan wajah yang diatas rata-rata, tidak mengherankan bahwa Sasuke, remaja antisocial ini memiliki segudang penggemar. Setiap hari pasti ada murid wanita yang meletakkan surat cinta di loker sepatunya, atau bahkan memberikan kue buatan sendiri, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sa... Sasuke _senpai_, ini untuk _senpai_," ujar seorang siswi sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berisi kue yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Oh, suatu kesalahan fatal nona muda, pria ini sangat anti dengan sesuatu yang manis dan imut. Seperti bungkusanmu itu.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," tolak Sasuke dingin. Gadis itu ingin menangis saat mendengar perkataan sang pemuda, akan tetapi tiba-tiba bungkusan kue yang tadi ia pegang sudah tidak berada ditangannya lagi.

"Buatku saja! selain ramen, aku sangat menyukai hal yang manis-manis, tidak seperti _teme_." ujar Naruto sambil membuka dan langsung melahap dua keping kue secara bersamaan "Hm... _oishiiii_," pujinya sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Eh, _a… arigatou-ne_... Naruto _senpai_. Ka… kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu," jawab gadis itu dengan muka memerah. Ah, maafkan aku yang lupa menjelaskan bahwa selain Sasuke remaja anti social itu, sahabatnya, si cengir rubah, Naruto juga merupakan salah satu idola di sekolah mereka. Jadi wajar saja murid perempuan itu memerah mukanya karena dipuji oleh Naruto.

"_Jaa nee_, lain kali buatkan kue untukku lagi ya," ujar Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. "Omong-omong, kau tega sekali _teme_! Tidak baik menolak pemberian seorang gadis manis, dia kan sudah membuatkan kue seenak ini khusus untukmu," ujar Naruto samba memasukkan lagi kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Urusai_, kau tahu aku paling benci dengan makanan manis," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia merasa bosan dengan suasana sekolahnya. Dengan malas ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Hei Sasuke, tidakkah kau sadar jika posemu sekarang mengundang air liur dari para penggemarmu itu?

"Setidaknya kau bisa pura-pura menerimanya, kemudian diam-diam kau bisa membuangnya di tempat sampah," ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan kepingan kue terakhir ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian membuang bungkus kue itu ke dalam kotak sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

"Itu justru lebih kejam, _dobe_."

"No no, buktinya di sekolah kita aku terkenal sebagai pria yang baik hati dan jentelmen," ujarnya sambil mengusap hidungnya, ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya.

"_Gentleman_, idiot," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap malas ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hahaha, terserahlah! Toh intinya sama saja," bela Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aku rasa percakapan tadi sudah dapat menggambarkan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya akrab. Akrab dalam arti yang berbeda, mereka sering memaki satu sama lain, akan tetapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan saling mengacuhkan, bukan?

_**-**_**Racing**_**-**_

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam, akan tetapi Sasuke belum tertidur. Ya ya aku tahu kalian ingin berkata apa, bagi para remaja jam 11 malam sama seperti pukul 8 pagi para orang dewasa, waktu dimana mereka justru akan memulai kesenangan mereka. Sama seperti Sasuke saat ini, setelah mendengar dentang jam berbunyi, ia segera menelpon Naruto.

_Tuuuut… Tuuut…_

"Halo, Naruto's _he−_"

"_Dobe_, aku jemput kau sekarang," ujar Sasuke singkat dan langsung menutup _handphone_ flip kesayangannya. Di lain pihak Naruto memasang tampang bodoh tidak mengerti. Rupanya butuh "sedikit" waktu baginya untuk memproses kejadian tadi.

"Argh, _teme_ bodoh! Setidaknya dia bisa berbasa-basi terlebih dulu denganku," sungutnya kesal. Akan tetapi meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap berganti pakaian dan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dengan diam. Ah Naruto, kau jauh lebih terlihat tampan jika diam seperti itu.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dibahu kanannya tersampir jaket berwarna biru kesayangannya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan kunci motor _Ducati_ miliknya. Saat hendak membuka pintu rumah, ia berjumpa dengan Ebisu, kepala pelayan dirumahnya.

"_Konbanwa_ Sasuke-_sama_, _Itterasshai_," ujar Ebisu sambil membungkukkan badannya, menunjukkan kesetiaannya kepada tuan muda satu-satunya di rumah ini.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke acuh, " panggilkan Genma, suruh ia bukakan gerbang."

"Hai' Sasuke-_sama,_" jawab Ebisu patuh.

Genma segera membukakan pintu gerbang luar begitu mendapatkan perintah dari Ebisu, Sasuke segera mengendarai motor sport berwarna merah kesayangannya dengan kencang. Tak sampai 10 menit Sasuke sudah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Begitu sampai, bukannya turun dan membunyikan bel rumah keluarga tersebut , dia hanya membunyikan klakson motornya dengan kencang.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat mendengar bunyi klakson, tak perlu waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Tak menunggu lama Naruto langsung melesat keluar, ia segera mengendarai motor sport berwarna biru dan menyusul sahabtanya yang sedang menunggunya di luar.

"Kita balapan seperti biasanya kan?" Tanya Naruto setelah satpam di rumahnya menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kali ini siapa yang memanantangmu balapan, heh?"

"Suigetsu," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan seringainya. Seiring dengan perkataan Sasuke kedua motor tersebut melaju kencang. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, menuju ke jalan Katsuba, tempat biasanya para remaja Konoha melakukan balap liar di malam hari. Sebenarnya sirkuit yang akan digunakan hanya merupakan jalan biasa yang kebetulan menjadi lenggang saat malam hari tiba karena tidak ada seorang pun yang melewatinya.

Tak sampai 20 menit, kedua remaja tanggung itu sampai di sirkuit mereka, tanpa basi-basi Sasuke dan Naruto memposisikan motor dibelakang garis start, yang mana hanya merupakan garis biasa yang ditorehkan dari sebuah kapur papan tulis.

"Hei, kalian lamaaaa sekaliii.. paahal aku tidak sabar mengalahkan kalian. Ah, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kalian ketakutan dan tidak mau pergi kesini ya? Uuuu _chicken_!" ejek Suigetsu sambil menekuk kedua tangannya menirukan gerakan ayam. Sasuke yang merasa sensi, entah mengapa tapi Sasuke sangat sensi dengan kata-kata "ayam" memberikan _deathglare _andalannya.

"_Hold On dude_, kalau kalian mau bertengkar lebih baik emosi kalian disimpan untuk balapan kali ini. Oke… _ready_?" lerai Juugo,"5…4…3…2…1!"

Balap liar pun dimulai, suara motor yang meraung-raung memekakkan telinga mulai terdengar. Sasuke dan Suigetsu segera memacu motor mereka dengan kecepatan diatas 120 km/jam. Mereka berdua seolah-olah telah berubah menjadi setan yang gila akan kecepatan dan akhirnya saling berebut akan posisi yang paling depan. Dua menit kemudian Sasuke telah berada di posisi paling depan, disusul dengan Suigetsu, Idate, dan terakhir Naruto. Ah, maafkan aku yang lupa menjelaskan, balapan ini diikuti oleh dua tim, dalam hal ini tim Sasuke dan tim Suigetsu. Masing-masing tim menyertakan dua orang untuk ikut dalam balapan ini, dan aku kira kalian tahu siapa saja mereka dan mewakili tim siapa.

Sasuke semakin memacu motornya, kecepatan motornya kini sudah melewati angka 140 km/jam. Ia menyeringai saat dirasanya Suigetsu telah tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Tinggal 1 kilometer lagi ia akan sampai di garis finish, namun sayang, ia tidak melihat ada seorang gadis yang menyebrang didepannya. Refleks, Sasuke segera membanting setir ke arah kanan dan menabrakkan motornya ke arah pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan. Untung saja, ia sempat melompat sebelum motor itu menabrak pohon ginko tersebut.

"_Kuso_!" makinya. Beberapa motor melaju melewatinya tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Teme_, aku duluan ya! Nanti begitu sampai garis finish aku jemput! Jangan kemana-mana!" teriak Naruto tanpa menghentikan motornya, ia hanya memperlambat motornya, memastikan bahwa Sasuke mampu mendengar perkataannya.

"_Kuso kuso KUSO_! Motorku…" ujarnya setelah melihat kondisi motornya yang rusak parah. Yah, bayangkan saja, bagaimana kondisi motor yang menabrak sebuah pohon besar dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam. Kau selamat saja sudah merupakan mukjizat, bocah labil!

"Erm, _daijobuka_?" Tanya gadis yang hampir tertabrak olehnya tadi. Gadis ini menarik, bukan− bukan karena wajahnya yang seperti dewi _Aphrodite_. Dia tidak cantik, dia lebih tepat dikatakan manis. Kalian tahu kan perbedaannya? Yang membuatnya menarik adalah warna rambutnya. Merah muda.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, dan mendapati bahwa sang gadis, tengah memberikan pandangan khawatir.

"Cih, matamu masih bisa berfungsi bukan? Kau bisa lihat sendiri motorku," ujarnya sinis, tidak lupa ia memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada gadis merah muda itu. Merasa ditantang, dan tentunya ia juga merasa tidak bersalah, sang gadis menunjukkan emosinya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri idiot! Ini bukan arena balap. Seharusnya kau dan motor **jelek-**mu itu tidak berhak melakukan balapan disini." Mendengar perkataan gadis itu, bibir Sasuke tanpa terasa berkedut-kedut. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan semua kata-kata makian yang ia tahu, dan yah… tentu saja ia **melakukannya**.

"Jelek? Jangan samakan motorku dengan tampangmu yang mengecewakan itu gadis menyebalkan. Lagipula jangan sok suci, malam-malam begini seorang gadis ada diluar, kau pasti gadis pang−"

_PLAAKK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke, memotong ucapan pria itu.

"Kau tahu? mulutmu lebih kotor dari pada comberan," ujar sang gadis sambil memberikan pandangan sengit kepada Sasuke. Pertengkaran ini terhenti saat datang sebuah mobil beratap terbuka menghampiri mereka.

"Sa-_chan_, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau sebaiknya kau menunggu ditempat tadi selama aku mengganti ban mobilku?" ujar seorang pria kepada gadis merah muda. Menyadari adanya keberadaan seorang pria disamping gadisnya membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin. Ah, lagi-lagi sisi protektif seorang pemuda yang muncul karena merasa terancam akan datangnya saingan.

"Orang gila! Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan dia. Lebih baik kita segera pulang, _kaa-san_ pasti khawatir," ujar sang gadis sambil memasuki mobil pasangannya itu. Sang pria memandangi Sasuke dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya sang gadis mencubit lengannya utuk segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan kepergian mobil itu dengan tatapan matanya yang penuh benci, dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_Teme_, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan motor kesayangan Sasuke yang rusak parah.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, lihat saja nanti," ujar Sasuke tak memperhatikan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"_Temeeeeee_, kau kenapa sih? Hah! Jangan-jangan tadi kepalamu menabrak pohon juga? Atau kepalamu terluka jadi tidak focus begini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tanggannya didepan wajah Sasuke "_Temeee_! Gawat, sebaiknya aku memanggil ambulans untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil membuka ponsel flip miiknya dan memencet nomer telepon rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan manisnya dikepala bocah sulung dari keluarga Uzumaki itu.

_**-**_**TBC**_**-**_

**A.n: **pertama-tama aku minta maaf kalo fict ini banyak typo dan ga enak dibaca, soalnya sekarang masih dalam tahap pencarian beta reader, dan sayangnya belom nemu-nemu #depressed  
segala kritik dan saran anda akan kuterima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meningglakan "jejak" kalian disini, biar saya tahu kekurangan dari fict ini. makasihh :)

oh ya, aku bakalan usahain tiap chapter bakalan kusisipin puisi yang berisi perasaan tokoh-tokoh yang ada di fict ini, thx to rizka, atas puisi-puisinya yaaa :D

**p.s :** aku re-edit lagi cerita ini, dan chapter ini. Tak terlalu banyak perubahan sih, cuman sediiit perubahan agar kalian bisa nyaman saat membacanya. Terima kasih buat kalian yang mau baca fict lama ini. Please give Ur comment. Kalau masih aneh, mungkin bakalan aku edit lagi.

_Sincerely_, Putri


	3. Classmate

**My Desire**

**Chapter 3 - Clasmate**

**Naruto** belongs to **Mashashi Kishimoto**

The poem belongs to my dearest friends **Rizka (**_with a little change_**)**

This story is mine

**AU**, **OOC**

_-For All that Feel-_

_I always want to beside her_

_Coz I know, all this feel_

_Coz I hear, all that feel_

_All my feel, All my illness_

_I just want to say about my feel_

_I just want to know about her heart_

_I just want to know, I just want to hear_

_Without intend.. Without meaning to hurt her_

* * *

Sebuah mobil biru beratap terbuka melaju dengan tenang di tengah keheningan malam. Kedua orang pengemudi mobil itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak insiden kecil yang terjadi tadi. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang kaku dan erm… sedikit tegang itu sang pria mulai membuka suaranya, berusaha mengajak sang gadis berbicara dengannya.

"Kau kenal pria tadi?" ah, kau salah mencari bahan obrolan tuan, lihat saja, gadismu tengah menatapmu dengan pelototan yang menyeramkan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tetap terlihat manis meskipun sedang melotot seperti itu Sa-_chan_," ujar sang pria sambil tersenyum manis. Salahku. Aku lupa kalau sang pria benar-benar buta. Jika hal itu menyangkut gadisnya, semua pasti dianggap manis. Hah, masa muda... "Jadi, siapa dia? temanmu, huh?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik ke arah gadisnya. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal karena pelototannya tidak berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ingin dihindarinya sejak tadi.

"_Chigau_, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi," ujar Sakura sambil memutar playlist kesayangannya di mobil sang pemuda. Sasori, sang pemuda melirik Sakura tanda ia tertarik akan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari bibirnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat menyadari arti tatapan mata Sasori, Urgh… sungguh ia benci jika harus membicarakan kejadian tadi. Dan saat itu ia sadar jika ada lumpur di baju yang ia pakai. "Arghhh! bajukuuuu!" jeritnya. Sasori menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"_Nandarou_?" Tanya Sasori sambil menaikkan alisnya, berpura-pura bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan teriakan gadisnya.

"Bajukuuu," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan adanya lumpur di baju yang sedang ia pakai, wajahnya memelas menahan tangis, bagaimanapun baju ini adalah baju kesayangannya.

"_Nee_, ternyata baju pemberianku sangat berarti bagimu? Sampai-sampai kau menangis karena baju itu kotor," ujar Sasori menahan tawa melihat tingkah sang gadis merah muda kesayangannya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau tahu kan aku sangat suka baju ini," rengek Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok noda yang ada di kausnya, berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi dan noda itu menghilang.

"_Mo ii yo_, nodanya bakalan hilang kok. Kau tingga membawanya ke tempat _laundry,_" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tidak, nanti aku belikan baju yang sama persis seperti itu," ujar Sasori berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang akan menangis karena yakin bahwa noda di bajunya tak mungkin hilang hanya karena di bawa di tempat _laundry_.

"_Hontou ni_? Kau memang adikku yang paling kusayaang," puji Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasori dengan manja. Ya ya aku tahu, mereka berdua memang bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka hanyalah sepasang− erm salah. Mereka adalah kakak beradik, dan tak perlu kujelaskan pun kalian sudah tahu bahwa sang adik, Sasori sangat protektif− Sasori tidak ingin dijuluki sister Complex− kepada sang kakak, Sakura. Sasori tersenyum dengan manis mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya, ia senang melihat sebuah senyuman dapat terpatri lagi diwajah manis Sakura. Dengan tenang Sasori mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya, sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai berceloteh mengenai hal lain yang membuatnya bersemangat. Nampaknya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi yang membuat moodnya berantakan. Sasori memang bisa selalu membuat mood Sakura menjadi lebih baik, _nee_?

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, kedua kakak adik itu sampai di sebuah rumah berwarna putih, saat Sasori membuka pintu rumah ia terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk di ruang tamu dengan menunjukkan raut muka kelegaan yang teramat sangat saat melihat Sasori dan Sakura masuk ke rumah itu.

"Kalian dari mana saja? _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sangat khawatir," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut seperti Sakura.

"_Gomen_, tadi ban mobilnya bocor terpaksa aku harus mengganti bannya sendiri karena semua bengkel sudah tutup," Sasori berusaha menunjukkan wajah semenyesal mungkin.

"Hihi _Kaa-san, _Sasori-_kun_ memang tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan pria seperti itu. Bayangkan, hanya untuk mengganti ban mobil saja dia sampai menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam," ejek Sakura sambil menghempaskan badannya di sofa.

"Hei hei, bukannya aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu," bela Sasori sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura pelan.

"Huh dasar sok! _I-ittaaaaaai_, _Kaa-saan_," rengek Sakura ketika dirasakannya cubitan pelan yang dilakukan Sasori bertambah kuat dengan ganasnya. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat Sakura yang suka usil menggoda adiknya, dan Sasori yang berusaha galak menanggapi candaan kakaknya tapi sayangnya tidak bisa karena terhalang dengan sifat sister compleks, ah maaf− maksudku terhalang sifat sayangnya pada Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, Sakura Sasori sebaiknya kalian tidur, besok kalian sudah harus masuk ke sekolah. Sebagai murid baru kalian tidak sepantasnya memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk," lerai _tou-san_ mereka berdua setelah melihat pertikaian kecil mereka yang nampaknya semakin memanas. Lihat saja, Sakura kini sudah mulai menggunakan tendangan tendangan kecil ke perut Sasori agar pemuda itu mundur dan tidak mencubit lagi pipinya.

Mendengar perintah dari _tou-san_ mereka Sasori langsung memanggul Sakura di bahunya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, ke kamar mereka. Uhum, sepertinya perlu kujelaskan disini, meskipun mereka berdua, oke maksudku Sasori memiliki kasih sayang yang sangat berlebihan− tapi kamar mereka berdua terpisah. Kamar mereka berdua terletak bersebelahan, dengan adanya pintu penghubung yang terletak di tengah kamar mereka berdua, dan tidak pernah dikunci, tentu saja atas permintaan Sasori. Dengan perlahan Sasori menurunkan Sakura di atas ranjang Sakura, omelan Sakura hanya dia tanggapi dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

"_Oyasumi_ Sa-_chan_," ujar Sasori sambil mengecup pelan dahi Sakura. Dan akhirnya omelan Sakura berganti dengan gerutuan kecil Sakura tentang betapa adiknya sangat menyebalkan dan ejekan tentang si sister compleks yang sok romantis. Tapi toh akhirnya Sakura tersenyum juga dan mengucapkan _oyasumi_ kepada Sasori. Setelah merapikan selimut Sakura, Sasori menuju kekamar miliknya melalui pintu pengubung kamar mereka berdua. Tampaknya kejadian di jalan tadi sudah lenyap dari pikiran mereka berdua.

**-Classmate-**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, sesekali ia memandang ke arah sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Hari ini ia menjadi murid baru di sebuah sekolah umum di Konoha, salahkan keluarganya yang memaksanya untuk pindah ke kota kelahirannya itu di tahun-tahun terakhir masa SMA nya. Bukan, ia bukannya takut tidak akan di sambut dengan baik di sekolahnya, dia yakin dalam waktu yang singkat ia akan mendapatkan banyak teman, karena ia termasuk salah satu gadis yang supel dan pandai bergaul. Hanya saja, kalian tahu kan, perasaan gugup saat kalian menjadi murid baru. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya saat sadar bahwa Kakashi _sensei_, wali kelas barunya telah masuk dalam sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan III-I di dekat pintunya.

Suasana hening yang tadinya melingkupi kelas itu, kini telah berganti menjadi sedikit ricuh akibat bisikan bisikan nyaring, oke itu bukan bisikan- dari para penghuni kelas tersebut. Tampaknya mereka tengah membicarakan tokoh utama wanita kita. Memang sangat mengherankan bagi mereka, karena Konoha High School tidak pernah memiliki murid baru kecuali saat penerimaan murid baru tentu saja. Kondisi ini membuat Sakura meneguk liurnya berulang kali, berharap dengan demikian rasa gugupnya bisa menghilang secara ajaib. Tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuatnya sadar, saat melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya ia mendapati Kakashi _sensei_ tersenyum manis kepadanya

"_Jikoshoukai shite kudasai_," ujar Kakashi _sensei_ sambil melangkah menuju bangku miliknya, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat dilihatnya sang sensei tidak memperhatikannya dan justru mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hijau.

"Ehem, _Hajimemashite! boku wa_ Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna. _Doozo Yoroshiku minna-san_," ujar Sakura disertai dengan senyum manis miliknya

"Oke. Hmm, Sakura kau duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan, disamping jendela. Ya… yaa... disamping Hyuuga Hinata," ujar Kakashi _sensei_ sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku bersampul hijau yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang disebutkan oleh Kakashi sensei, dia mendapati bahwa Hyuuga Hinata, murid wanita yang disebutkan oleh Kakashi adalah seorang murid yang ehem cantik dan jika perkiraan Sakura benar Hyuuga-_san_ sepertinya merupakan tipe _hime-sama_. Sakura menghela nafasnya, semoga saja dia cocok dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Saat hendak menyapa Hyuuga Hinata tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata sekelam malam seorang pria yang ada dibelakang bangku Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, ia merasa pernah melihat murid tersebut sebelumnya. Lamunannya terhenti saat Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk dibangkunya. Sakura tersenyum lega saat ia mendapati senyum penuh keramahan terdapat di wajah Hyuuga-_san_, sepertinya ia bisa berteman dengannya.

Pelajaran dari Kakashi _sensei_ adalah pelajaran teraneh dalam hidupnya. Menurut penjelasan Hyuuga-_san_, ah ia lupa jika tadi Hyuuga Hinata bersikeras agar Sakura hanya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya saja, Kakashi _sensei_adalah guru sejarah. Seharusnya Kakashi _sensei_ mengajar mereka mengenai sejarah konoha sejak 30 menit yang lalu, akan tetapi sampai saat ini Kakashi justru hanya terdiam di kursinya dan asyik menenggelamkan diri membaca buku bersampul hijau yang tadi Sakura lihat setelah ia memberi tahu kepada muridnya untuk membaca dan belajar sendiri. Dan tentu saja, semua murid mengacuhkan perintahnya. Bosan, Sakura melihat kesekeliling kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata, akan tetapi tampaknya Hinata sedang asyik membaca novel roman miliknya sambil sesekali mukanya memerah. Sakura terkikik pelan, ternyata Hinata adalah murid polos pecinta roman.

Sakura kembali melihat sekelilingnya, ia berusaha menghafal murid-murid di kelasnya setelah tadi Hinata sudah menyebutkan beberapa nama teman sekelas mereka, seperti Nara-_san_, murid yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu, dan Akimichi-_san_ yang melihat awan dari bangkunya sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Di dekat pintu kelas ada Yamanaka-_san_, gadis pirang yang sedang mengejek seseorang yang ia rasa tidak modis.

_Urgh, rasanya aku tidak akan cocok dengannya_.

Di samping Yamanaka-_san_ terdapat Inuzuka-_san_, tampaknya Inuzuka-_san _sedang menggambar sesuatu di bukunya, mungkin anak anjing miliknya? Tadi Hinata sempat berkata bahwa Inuzuka-_san_ sangat terobsesi dengan anak anjing miliknya yang bernama Akamaru. Sakura terkikik pelan, entah kenapa dia teringat dengan Sasori adiknya.

Ah, ia jadi teringat pada kenyataan bahwa Sasori, sang adik justru masuk di sekolah lain yang berbeda dengannya. Sakura ingat saat _tou-san_ mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda karena permintaan adiknya. Ia terkejut, sang adik yang biasanya _over protective_ padanya justru meminta untuk disekolahkan ditempat yang berbeda dengannya. Saat ia menanyakan alasannya kepada Sasori, Sasori justru menjadi emosi dan berkata bahwa _tou-san_ mereka salah paham. Ia hanya ingin masuk di sekolah yang memiliki klub panahan, dan akhirnya sang _tou-san_ malah menyekolahkannya di sekolah swasta yang memiliki klub panahan yang bagus dan tentu saja berbeda dengan Sakura. Saat Sasori protes kenapa Sakura tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya sang _tou-san_ tersenyum dan berkata bahwa sekolah Sakura yang sekarang sudah bagus, dan terletak dekat dengan rumah mereka, itu akan lebih bak untuk Sakura. Sakura ingat sekali saat Sasori tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengubah keputusan _tou-san_ mereka, Sasori mogok bicara dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Mogok bicara itu bertahan selama dua hari, Sakura akhirnya membujuk Sasori dengan mata berair agar mau lagi berbicara dengan kedua orang tua mereka, dan seperti biasa itu berhasil. Sasori mulai berbicara. Sakura masih tersenyum mengingat kelakuan adiknya, saat Hinata menyentuh lengannya perlahan.

"_Doushite_?" Tanya Sakura setelah melihat raut wajah khawatir milik Hinata

"_A._.. _Ano_, dari tadi aku melihat Sakura-_san_ tertawa kecil dan kemudian tersenyum sendiri. Apakah Sakura-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Mendengar penuturan Hinata muka Sakura menjadi memerah, ia tidak sadar jika dari tadi sebenarnya Hinata melihatnya bertingkah aneh, ah dan juga memalukan. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, kebiasaanya sejak kecil saat ia salah tingkah.

"Hehe... apakah aku mengganggumu membaca novel?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu atas tingkah Sakura. Ia hanya merasa khawatir. Sakura otomatis memeluk Hinata, "Hinata-_chan_, _daisuki-yo_! Kau baik sekali, aku jadi terharu," ujar Sakura.

"_Kimitachi, nani o shite imasuka_?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton dari belakang bangku mereka. Secara otomatis Sakura melepas pelukannya kepada Hinata dan melihat ke arah suara baritone tadi. Tampak seorang pemuda, tampan Sakura akui. Dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang, mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri orang asing, akan tetapi pemuda ini bukannya memiliki kulita berwarna putih kemerah-merahan akan tetapi justru kulit berwarna tan. Sakura mendapati bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dan Hinata dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran "Kau lesbi?" yap, pertanyaan polos yang langsung diberi hadiah jitakan maut dari Sakura. Kasihan sekali kau, aku rasa bekas luka itu tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"_Chigau_!" ujar Sakura sambil memelototi pemuda yang tengah memegang kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, _daijobu desuka_?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Sakura memutar bola matanya, Hinata ternyata memang gadis yang baik dan penuh perhatian terhadap sesama. Akan tetapi pendapat Sakura berubah saat melihat pipi Hinata yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat berwarna merah muda di pipinya. Sakura langsung paham, Hinata menyukai pria bodoh ini.

"_I_... _Ittai_... Sakura-_chan_,"rengek Naruto yang langsung mendapat respon berlebih dari Hinata

"_Dobe_," Suara baritone itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari kebodohan Naruto dan tindakan romantis Hinata. Pemuda ini.. ya pemuda ini yang memiliki mata sekelam malam yang tadi tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sakura. Pemuda yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang akan tetapi ia lupa siapa orang tersebut.

"_Teme_!" balas Naruto sambil mendelik sebal kearah sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Dan akhirnya percakapan penuh makian terucap dari si _dobe_ dan _teme_. Sakura terdiam melihat pecekcokan kedua pemuda itu, ia melirik kearah Hinata seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_san_, mereka berdua memang biasa seperti ini," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan sesi romantis dengan temannya itu.

"Hehe, _gomenne_ Sakura-_chan_, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kenalkan aku Naruto, dan ini Sasuke," jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya "Meskipun kami sering bertengkar, tapi itu tanda kasih sayang kami berdua," jelas Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tidak setuju dari Sasuke.

"Ah, _wakatta_. Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan diri kepada dua pemuda tampan tersebut disertai dengan senyuman manisnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sasuke, ia benar-benar merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini, tidak suka dengan perasannya yang aneh, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "_Gomenne_ Sasuke-_san_, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Hmm tapi aku rasa pertemuan kita baru terjadi tidak begitu lama. Padahal aku berada di Konoha baru dua hari yang lalu, dan keluar rumah hanya kemarin malam−" dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ya, ia ingat. Sasuke adalah pemuda itu, pemuda yang hampir saja menabraknya semalam. Melihat Sakura yang nampaknya sudah mengingat siapa dirinya membuat Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Oh Nona muda, nampaknya kau sudah membuat masa depanmu penuh dengan lika-liku yang mengerikan.

**-TBC-**

**a.n: **oke, aku tahu udah terlalu lama -banget- aku ga ngeupdate cerita ini, dan cerita lain.. bahkan yg lain belom sempet kuedit kesalahan-kesalahannya.. itu bukan karena flame kok, flame kalian malah sebenernya bikin aku lebih berusaha ningkatin cara penulisan ceritaku ini. makasih buat semua yang ngereview dan ngeflame di ficr ini, semua saran kalian kujadiin masukan.. _hontou ni arigotou minna-san_, jangan lupa review ya :)

**p.s :** maaf sekali lagi, ini hanya merupakan re-edit, sebelumnya ini merupakan chapter 2. Aku hanya sedikiiiiit sekali mengubah chapter ini. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

_Sincerely_, putri


End file.
